Ninjago Earth-82
Ninjago Earth-82 '''(also known as the '''Oni Realm,) is the 82nd closest Earth to Prime Ninjago in the Multiverse. It is the setting of DTinagliastudios' Movie, Father and Son, and is a universe directly parallel to Earth-81. Earth-82 had its beginnings very similar to its counterpart, but it was eventually plunged into a nuclear disaster, where the world became a barren wasteland, lead by the Iron Baron and his Hunters. The Oni Realm was liberated by the Ninja of Earth-81 when they used Ra's Golden Mech to destroy the Iron Baron. History Early History Long before Time had a name, Ra, the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago with the four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu. Ninjago was at peace after it's creation until the Overlord and his Stone Army invaded. The Overlord never directly controlled the stone army, but his wife did. When the battle between the Ra and the Overlord became a stalemate, the Bride of the Overlord prevented Wu from killing him, and split the continent in two. Later on Ra kept every natural occurrence in check among the realms. Soon, he realized that he could not do this much forever, as it took a toll on his health. He sought out beings that could assist him in these great powers to help control the natural order. He gave these powers to the Gods of Ninjago: Geb of the Earth, Osiris of Life, Phof of Knowledge, Sekmet of War, Bastet the messenger, and Horus of the sky. Ra's sons were gifted the powers of destruction and creation. However, Death was a tricky subject to turn over to another. Ra asked a man named Anubis to become the Master of Death, due to having faced it himself. One day, Ra pulled Anubis over for a discussion. Nobody knows what they spoke of, but Anubis was never the same after that. Anubis led himself to be consumed by anger, and began doing things for power, rather than good. Eventually, Anubis had to be cursed into a sarcophagus forever by some Elemental Masters, and his legend was lost to time. Ra's sons, Wu and Garmadon, were raised in protecting the four weapons of Spinjitzu after their father passed. Ra placed each weapon hidden away in secret locations, and placed an Elemental Guardian to protect each. When the Guardians failed to do their job, they were replaced by the Elemental Dragons. Later on, Wu entrusted Kai's father with the map of the golden weapons locations. The Elemental Masters At some unknown point in time, the Elemental Masters came into being. They possessed the purest and most powerful Elemental Powers. An Element that is unique to Earth-81 include the Master of Obsidian, with the power to steal other powers. Unlike in the Prime Timeline, there are able to be more than one Master of a certain Element. The Serpentine Wars Wu and Garmadon were stationed at a village not far from where he and Cole stand years later. They fought alongside the Elemental Masters of Ice, Water, and Fire. Eventually the Serpentine retreated, and the Elemental Masters followed them to the Anacondrai Temple. At the temple, a much younger Chen and Clouse are seen along with some humans who betrayed the Elemental Masters. Chen notices them and commands the Serpentine to attack. The Elemental Masters knock out the remaining snakes while Garmadon cornered Chen and Clouse on top of the temple. After that battle the Serpentine Wars were won. Chen and Clouse were exiled to an island, but as long as they exist, so does their curse. The Fall of the First Spinjitzu Master The First Spinjitzu Master and Wu would remain in the Monastery of Spinjitzu some time after Garmadon turns to Chen's side. They are one day approached by Sensei Yang, who demands that he fights the First Spinjitzu Master. Yang is victorious, causing his opponents arm to fall off. The First Spinjitzu Master summons his Elemental Dragon, but it is defeated. Yang announces that he will be the Grand Sensei of Ninjago, but the Spinjitzu Master would not allow it. He uses his very last bits of power to curse Yang into being a ghost. This unfortunately kills the First Spinjitzu Master. . . As revenge for his father, Wu cursed Yang so that he is bound to his Temple forever, and have his memory erased. Battle Between Brothers Some time when Garmadon and Wu are older, Garmadon attempts to steal the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu, and Garmadon is damned to the Underworld. The Ninja The Ninja would come together in the same way they do in the Prime Timeline, and the same goes for the rest of their history until after the Tournament of Elements. From then on the Ninja fight Morro and his Ghost army, Nadakhan and his pirates, Yang and his past villain army, and eventually Krux and Acronix and their army of vermillion... The Fall The history of this world is relatively the same as that of it's counterpart, but things begin to change around A Splinter in Time. When they were looking for the Time Blades, it all went wrong, and everything collapsed upon itself. The government, all of the facilities, and all the people. Bombs dropped, and nuclear radiation caused many changes throughout the realm, altering appearances and places, which turned the whole realm into a barren desert. The men who ran the realm, the raiders, have taken over most of the realm. They were lead by the terrible Iron Baron upon his throne in what was once Ninjago City. People who were transformed by the radiation include Ray, Kai's father. He would be the one to adopt the title of Iron Baron, and relight the life from the dead realm. Ninjago City was transformed into a camp for the Raiders, and in the center was the Arena where the Baron would pit warriors and innocent citizens alike against each other for the amusement of him and his warriors. The man who would become victorious against all else in the Arena would be known as the Champion, and would become the Baron's right hand. The Iron Baron used the power of the First Spinjitzu Master, having uncovered Golden Dragon Armor that could power Ra's ancient Golden Mech. With the Golden Power, he created three realm protection units known as the Oni Masks. Each mask possessed an ability that would enhance the wearer's strengths. They were originally used to prevent people from leaving the Realm, but two of them were lost when the Time Ninja, Kronos, used his powers to send them far away through time. The Call For Help The Ninja of this world became the only resistance against the Baron. Unfortunately, most of the team was kidnapped by Iron Baron and pinned against each other in the Arena. They were all supposedly killed, except for Lloyd. Lloyd knew he had to save his realm. An anger grew in him, and he would not be satisfied until his world was liberated. Lloyd knew that only the powerful could destroy the Iron Baron and his Raiders, and he knew he could not do it himself. He banded together two individuals from his realm known as Killow and Ultra Violet. The two of them found and kidnapped Kronos, the Time Ninja, and forced him to bring them to the world where the Oni Masks were sent. Lloyd took Kronos captive, and the four of them were transported to a parallel world... Earth-81. There, Lloyd came up with his plan. They were to reunite the three Oni Masks, and use their trace of Golden Power to resurrect the most powerful person Lloyd knew... his father. Lloyd donned the persona of Mr. E, to hide his identity from the Ninja of that world. The Sons of Garmadon Some time after Lloyd established his plan, he banded together a group of bikers to serve as his assistance. They were called the Sons of Garmadon. Meanwhile, a monster with four arms would arrive in Ninjago, chasing a man with blank white skin. The monster possessed the Oni Mask of Vengeance, and he murdered the man for trying to escape the Oni Realm. The Lloyd of this world would encounter Vengeance, and defeat him, only to steal his mask. Mr. E is watching as he does this. The third Oni Mask has entered the realm. The Sons of Garmadon would end up toiling with the Ninja in an attempt to reunite the masks. Eventually, all three would be brought to the Oni Temple, where Lord Garmadon is awakened. Mr. E reveals his identity to the other Ninja, and tells them his true intentions. The Ninja agree to join him and Garmadon to save the Oni Realm, and Kronos opens them a portal there. Father and Son Together, the Ninja, accompanied by Oni Lloyd and Garmadon, take down the Iron Baron by powering Ra's Golden Mech with Golden Power. Garmadon would sacrifice himself in killing the Iron Baron, and liberating the realm. Lloyd thanks the Ninja for their help, and they leave, with Kronos' help. Lloyd and the remainder of the Resistance would stay in their realm to rebuild. Inhabitants Most of the Ninja of Earth-82 have been killed except for Lloyd and Kai. Lloyd92 ONIO.png|Lloyd of Earth-82 (also known as Oni Lloyd and Mr. E) 3.PNG|Kai of Earth-82 1763NA.png|Jack of Earth-82 Notes * The word "Oni" is supposed to mean "Anti," meaning the Oni Realm is just the Anti-Realm, or Anti-Ninjago. ** There is no correlation between the real Oni and the term, it's just used for the sake of sounding better. ** This means that the Oni either don't exist in this timeline, or they are simply not important enough in this universe's history. *** However the former may be more likely than the latter considering that Ra has no relation to the Oni in any form. Category:Multiverse Category:Ninjago Multiverse Category:Dtnagliastudios Series Category:Youtube series Category:Stop motion Category:Alternate Universes Category:Alternate Realities